


This could be paradise

by CustardCreamies



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: 2x7, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene where Richard and Camille shelter from the hurricane needed something extra.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This could be paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My first Death in paradise fanfic. I loved the hurricane episode and thought it needed something really fluffy since we never got a scene like this in the series. Title for the fic taken from Paradise by Coldplay.

The storm howled and rattled at the doors, the length of plywood being the only protection from it entering the room in which Richard and Camille sheltered.

They had been here for hours. But it hadn't really felt like hours to them, they had spent the time just talking. They were aimless topics really. But it was nice, it was close and warm and in those few hours, they had found out more about each other then they had ever done in all the time Richard had been on the Island. 

Camille yawned in the middle of sharing a story and it caused Richard to frown and look at his watch. 

"It's late" he mused "I think it's time we got some sleep"

Camille nodded "there's some blankets in there, we can make a bed on the floor" 

"The floor? But wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" 

Camille gave him a pointed look "you're the one who ran out into this storm, it's your fault we have to sleep here" 

"Right...sorry" Richard said looking abashed. 

"It's okay, just get the blankets" Camille said "I'll sort out the pillows"

As Richard got the blankets out, Camille gathered up some of their clothes to make pillows to cushion their heads against the hard floor. When that was done she laid the "pillows" on the floor and then Richard laid out the blankets. They looked at their sleeping accommodation with a grimace. It didn't look comfortable. 

"Right then...shall we?" Richard asked as he made to lay on the floor. Camille followed. 

The floor was cold and hard and the blankets were not so comfortable. For a few minutes they laid there totally uncomfortable, but then the wind outside picked up again and Richard looked at the door apprehensively. 

"Are you scared?" Camille asked softly. 

Richard shook his head "um no...no it's just rain. We're safe aren't we?" 

"Well yes, the wood should hold" 

"Should?" Richard looked at her worriedly and Camille sighed before placing a hand on his chest. 

"This building is strong, it will stand. You don't need to worry" she said softly. 

Richard looked at the hand on his chest and so did Camille, she was about to move it when he gently placed his hand on hers. 

"Could you...um...could you...." Richard began but Camille cut him off. 

"Sleep closer?" she asked with a shy smile "you're sure?" 

"Yes...it's just..." he stopped then looked at her "I feel safer with you" 

Camille smiled at him before shuffling closer to him and laying her head on his chest "is this good?" 

Richard responded by wrapping his arm around her waist, before giving the top of her head a kiss "perfect" 

Camille hummed in agreement and settled next to him, happy in his arms. 

"But...please don't tell the others I was scared" Richard said. 

Camille chuckled "No Sir, I won't" she said, looking at him with a soft smile on her face. 

Richard privately thought she looked beautiful when she smiled, and was just about to kiss her when she drew closer to him and kissed him softly.

Richard kissed her back and when they parted her smile was more radiate then the sun.

 

The floor may have been hard and cold, but the two sleepers didn't care. They had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! :D


End file.
